


Dear Sister

by AngoMcDonald



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Glamour Springs time, lol sorry this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDonald/pseuds/AngoMcDonald
Summary: A selection of entries from Taako's journal.





	Dear Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is un-betaed so let me know if you find any errors.

Lucy told me to write down my experience is this journal and I’ve always wanted a sister so I guess you can be that. So hey sister! Lucy’s the lady who told me I lived in this caravan and that I had a cooking show. I asked her why I couldn’t remember anything and she said it was because I had been in an accident but it feels kind of off. How does she know who I am? And why wouldn’t she show me her face? She seemed sad when she looked at me but she’s gone now. That’s fine Taako doesn’t need anyone.

* * *

 

Dear sister, This guy named Sazed said he wanted to travel with me. That he could help me with my show. Make it better. I guess some company wouldn’t be too bad. Have someone travel with me for the first time ever. I mean it’s nice to have someone to tell my problems to at the end of the day but you sure ain’t real.

* * *

 

Dear sister, Sazed keeps bugging me about wanting to be in my show. I let him be my prep guy. Do some measuring and all that. But he wants to properly cook. I’ve never cooked with anyone else. He wants to make this a two person show. _Sizzle it Up With Taako and Sazed_. What a dumb name. I managed to convince him that it would be bad for the name to be changed due to the new shirts we got printed. He fell for it somehow.This is a one man thing. He isn’t good enough to compare with the Taako. No one is.

* * *

 

Dear sister, Sazed has been all moody lately. Sure hope he's not too hurt by my telling him that he can't join me in the show. I was just telling him the truth. It wouldn't work at all.

* * *

 

Dear sister, I fucked up so bad.

* * *

 

 

Dear sister, something went so so so wrong. Now everyone’s dead. The show started out so good. I was making my thirty garlic clove chicken. I’ve done that so many times before I shouldn’t have been so reckless. It must have been the elderberry garnish transmuted to deadly nightshade. I don’t understand what else it could have been. I was looking at them when they started falling. I saw this kid, so tiny, who had been brought by his grandparents take a bite of the chicken and fall. He was so small. Had a life to live and I just ended it because I was careless. We’re running. Me and Sazed. Together we will get as far away from that town as we can. I feel so numb, he’s just driving and driving. He says we will stop when we get to a town. I murdered all those people. I’m never setting foot in a kitchen again.

* * *

 

Dear sister, Sazzy left me. He packed up his things and left when I was sleeping. I don’t blame him. Who would want to associate with a murder like me. I’m still running, maybe if I get far enough away they cant find me. I can't stop running away from that town. Take's alone again but it's all good. I've always been alone.

* * *

 

Dear sister, I joined these three other doofuses on a job, the last job we will ever need to take, or so the flyer claims. I sure hope it is. I could live with never working again.

* * *

 

Dear sister, I found this dope umbrella on this dead dude in a red robe in the cave we were going through. It threw Merle across the room and that’s when I knew I had to have it. I failed another city again, Phandalin is just black glass now. Everyone there is dead. There was this weird gauntlet thing that made the wearer super powerful and shoot flames and stuff. We got taken to this base thats on the moon, which it turns out is not an actual moon. Wild right. This lady named The Director had us join this organization to get those relics and destroy them. They have this weird fish that can eat things and make them disappear from knowledge.

* * *

   
Dear sister, we got another relic, one that lets you control nature. Merle did some really yuck things with plants to get them to let us into the bank. We got to participate in the battle wagon races which was pretty sick. My umbrella shot a very powerful fireball which was a little weird. Didn't think it was going to be that good. Whoever made this did a pretty great job. 

* * *

 

 

Dear sister, There was this really annoying kid on the train, good to goof around with. Also a very shitty wizard who wouldn't use spell slots. What kind of wizard would use manual labor if he can levitate things. Beats me. Only given that he turned out to be evil. 

* * *

 

Dear sister, damn it. That kid got hired. He's so peppy.

* * *

 

Dear sister, as it turns out, the Grim Reaper is hot. I do like that bone daddy. Turns out I’ve died like eight times. Merle’s somehow died 57 times. I really want to know how we’ve manage that. The world’s safe yada yada yada and we’ve now collected four relics.

* * *

 

Dear sister, I though I should teach Angus some magic. I do feel a little bad for stealing his silverware. That kid's too smart. Realizing that I care about him. I was going to make the macaroons taste better with prestidigitation but a scorching ray came out and LUP was carved into the wall. I wonder what that was about. I'm sure the kid will find it out. He's very smart, the world's greatest detective as he says. 

* * *

 

Dear sister, our death counts sure went up. I went on a date with Kravitz and we’re getting excused for our deaths but there was this chalice that could take us to the past and let us fix something. She took me back to Glamour Springs and showed me that Sazed had poisoned the food. It wasn’t my fault. Hey thats good news. I feel so much better knowing that it wasn’t my fault; this timeline is seeming pretty damn great to me right now.

* * *

 

Dear sister. Wonderland was a complete hell even though the two elves running it had some serious style. If you have that much style, why would you waste it on being as evil as they were. They absolutely deserved the end that they got. They knocked Magnus out of his body with the stupid bell and when I was going to grab him, I saw Kravitz drowning under swirling black liquid. And I left him. Alone there in the Astral Plane. With the help of this lich we broke out of Wonderland and he took us to his cave, turns out he’s Barry Bluejeans. Bit of a surprise. Never thought that nerd would be a necromancer. He tells us that Lucretia has been hiding things from us, that we needed to go and infiltrate the base to get to her private quarters. We're on our way up to the base in one of the spheres, lets hope this goes well. 

* * *

 

Dear sister, I can't believe that I forgot my actual sister. Fuck Lucretia for taking Lup from me.  I'm so mad at Lucretia for taking all this from me. She deserves to feel bad like she does. She took everything from me. I know she thought she was saving us from pain but does she know what she did to us. What I would do to have had Lup next to me all this time, me and Lup we were always together and she took that from us. But I've got her back now. My real sister. Probably going to stop addressing you as sister. I've got my real sister back with me now.  

* * *

 

 

Its been so many years since I've written in you, most everyone is dead now. Magnus, Angus, Davenport. And Lucretia. It's taken me so long to forgive her for what she did but hey perks of being an elf, you get those years. I fear my end is nearing soon. Kravitz keeps looking at his book and then back up at me, foolish him for thinking that I can't read his face after all these years. I could run away and make him find me but you know what? I'm tired of running, I'm ready to see the rest of my family again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
